Im not Ranma!
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: Ranma? Who's that? Just a name Ranko had made up. At least that's what she believes after her visit to Jusenkyo. Female and pretending to be a boy to fend of a certain crazed Amazon, and what's with the looks she's getting from the Tendo girls?
1. Updated notes: oct 18

Notes:  
  
-=UPDATED NOTES=-  
  
Looking for a few proofreaders, for feedback and corrections. Contact me threw e-mail and/or icq. If my inspiration keeps up this may turn out to be a long story, if not (shrug) may end up not being finished, or not having a decent ending.  
  
I live off of reviews, so keep the input coming, and I'll do my best to continue this.  
  
-=END UPDATE=-  
  
Disclaimer: I DO own Ranma ½. in vhs and dvd, but I don't hold the license.  
  
It's been awhile since I posted a fanfic, most fanfics I begin usually never live to finish. There are a few warnings, my grammar and spelling are not great, So whatever spellchecker and my eyes missed may make my story harder to read. Pre readers would be nice, just send a e-mail. If you flame me don't do it because of my spelling.  
  
This fic has probably been done a trillion times but it's an idea id like to try.  
  
Ranma was changed permanently into a girl (mind and body) at the springs and has somehow convinced her father he may have only believed her a boy. But due to some poor encounters with the Amazons she has to pretend to be a guy, when they arrive at the Tendo's.  
  
I plan to develop a relation ship between Ranko and Nabiki, but I also plan to fallow a lot of the other casts relationships.  
  
WARNING: The beginning section of this story was written quite awhile ago, and its writing style improves later on. 


	2. Im not Ranma! 01a

I'm not Ranma!  
  
-=Chapter 01a=-  
  
Ranma jumped from the rotten bamboo poll just as his father sliced it with a powerful chop. "Hey pops! This is a training ground not a destroy as you like ground!" Ranma yelled out barely dodging another overhand chop which again clobbered another defenseless poll.  
  
"Boy, hold still and take your training like a man!" The bald overweight man yelled, showing no intent to stop his assault.  
  
"Please honored sir's, you must not training there, very bad!"  
  
"Hey! What you talking about?" Ranma called out missing his fathers next attack which inevitably sent him rocketing into a mercy pool. Genma stood atop his poll smirking triumphantly. "You getting weak on me boy!?"  
  
Ranma tried to scream in agony as his body burst into flames, tearing at his flesh. Franticly he kicked with his lags to escape the torturous pool but they did not respond, instead they give into the pain leaving him defenseless. But as quickly as it began it stopped. With a powerful kick he flew from the water gagging for air and, choking up some swallowed bits of weed.  
  
"Pop what the hell you thinking, hitting me when my back is turned!" Ranma complained with a strangled voice as he jumped up to meet his father on the polls.  
  
Genma stared confusedly at his son as he jumped to the poll before him. When did he dye his hair red? There was nowhere for his sun to get things such as dye around here, besides he didn't think his son would know what hair dye was. "Ranma I demand to know when you dyed your hair!"  
  
"What the hell you talking about old man, it's always been this color." Ranma emphasized the point pulling his pigtail out showing it off its flaming color. "Don't play games with me boy!"  
  
It was now Genma noticed his sons larger chest, the boy must be working out again, I'm goanna have to get back in shape soon. Maybe a demonstration would set his son back in line. "Boy time for round two!" He lunched himself forward at his son intent on a devastating haymaker.  
  
Ranma reacted instantly as his father brought both his arms back for the attack. He launched forward at his fathers legs, and gave his ankle a strong kick throwing him off course and leaving his defense's wide open. "Getting slow old man!" Ducking below the close blow, he delivered a quick knee to the lower ribs and a powerful round-house to his fathers outstretched shoulder, it was over.  
  
"Boy!" Genma snarled as he extracted himself from the head shaped hole in the ground. "When did you get shorter?" He had anticipated Ranma's counter and was more then ready to still deliver the attack, but his sons head wasn't where I should have been. His son had to have shrank, it was the only explanation, his fighting skills where not to blame. Not Genma the magnificent!  
  
"You sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" Ranma asked with a sigh. "Your ether not seeing strait, or you're hallucinating." Ranma had walked up to his father who stared at him calculatingly.  
  
Genma now noticed his son's chest appeared to be much too large to show off mussels, failing to come up with an explanation he decided to take the direct approach, grabbing his son.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Was heard by a certain bandana clad boy a few miles out from the Jusenkyo training ground, fallowed closely by something close to a thunder-clasp which, if he wasn't mistaken, a slap. "I pity the fool that was on the receiving end of that." He commented off handedly, his sense of direction had put him on the poor end of quite a few disgruntled female bathers' fists. With a sigh he continued his journey. "Ranma just you wait!"  
  
Ranko gently held her sore breast blowing on it lightly as her father lay in a crumpled heap. "What the hell do you think your doing? That hurts!" Ranma complained as she continued to blow gently on herself.  
  
"Ranma, when did you become a girl?" Came her fathers tortured voice.  
  
"Ok now its official you have become a totally crack pot. I've been a girl for what? The last 15 years of my life! And second of all, if you call me Ranma again I'll hurt you. Ever since I told that one boy... I forget his name. Ever since I told him my name you and him both have been calling me Ranma, geez is it so hard to say Ranko, you know as in Ran+Ko! I'm not a horse for god sakes." Ranko humphed as she finished, honestly bringing up THAT name again.  
  
"Ranma!" Genma began the respect his elders' speech that was quickly cut off with a foot to his forehead.  
  
"ARG! Stupid old man." Ranko slumped her shoulders as she grabbed one of her fathers twitching legs and dragged him to the small shack in the distance. "Hey you're the guide here right?" She asked seeing the bewildered guide.  
  
"Um, yes honored sir?" The guide was a bit nervous around this customer. She seemed to have violent tendencies. Maybe it would be best to not say anything about the curse, it would be healthier. How would he explain to her that she was once really a boy and now a girl, permanently.  
  
"Um honor sir, may I offer tea?"  
  
"Ya sure whatever." Ranko continued to drag her father towards the hut, grinning slightly as she heard every thud of her fathers head travel over the lose rocks. "Stupid old man, you as heavy as a panda."  
  
-=-  
  
"So honored sir from Japan?" The guide asked trying to start a conversation while the tea began to brew.  
  
"Ya pop and I have been on this 10 year training trip. This was suppose to be our last stop before returning home, wherever that is." she paused to look up towards the sky almost wishfully before continuing. "Can you believe my father though I was a boy? I must have hit him to hard."  
  
"No sir, very unbelievable." The guide laughed nervously.  
  
"hurh" Genma awoke and looked around, seeing a red silk shirt he sighed. "You scared me boy, I thought you went girl on me."  
  
The bandana clad boy sighed as he heard another of the colossal slaps. Boy was that man thick, almost as this as the monsters vines he was plowing his way threw, it was odd. He didn't know vines had bark.  
  
"It wasn't a dream?" Genma asked patently.  
  
"Do I look like a boy to you!" Ranko cried as she ripped the top part of her shirt open showing of the tops of two large mounds.  
  
"Then if you're a girl. That means... You're not a boy?" Genma pondered.  
  
"Give the man a panda he fingered it out."  
  
"So you're not a boy."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So you're not my son."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Who are you then and where is my son?"  
  
"Arg!"  
  
Genma was again sent into lala land where he dreamed about mysterious dancing pandas with wooden signs.  
  
"Sir look like he hurt." The guide commented as he looked fearfully upon the pulverized form of the gi'ed man.  
  
"I hope."  
  
-=-  
  
"Pops this is all your fault!" Ranko Growled as she trudged along the stormy street in ankle deep puddles. Ranko hair was cut short, her beloved pigtail gone, her hair no longer then her ears. She wore loose fitting black sweat pants, and a red silk shirt, she didn't mind the shirt all that much, it was the vest under it. The one that held her chest flat enough to pass as a boy.  
  
"Why did you have to go and eat that food!" Shy cried hammering her father in the head, causing another small mound to form on his already lumpy head.  
  
She and her father had visited a small Amazon village at which a tournament was being held. Evidently her father had been picking his entertainment meal from the prize bin. So unless she wanted to take her father home in pieces, she had to fight in the tournament.  
  
Well it just so happens if an outsider 'womans' beats an Amazon 'womans' that woman is hunted to the ends of the earth, or until dead. So here she was, pretending to be the guy her father had thought her to be, all for what? So a half crazed Amazon girl wouldn't find and pulverize her!  
  
"Where we heading anyway?" She growled at her father in a deeper voice, one which sounded just as soft as her normal one, yet unmistaken ably male.  
  
Genma coward a bit, this was his son/daughters first not violent question since china. "Um, a good friend of mine is here, and he is expecting us to visit." He sighed in relief as his son seemed to except it, he started up smiling just in time to be hammered back down.  
  
"Did I tell you its all your fault?" Ranko cried again. For some reason violence wasn't helping to calm her down this time, though it indeed seemed somehow satisfying.  
  
-=-  
  
Nock, nock.  
  
"Aw that must be them!" Soun smiled as he shot to his feet along with his middle daughter Nabiki, both excited about the visitors, and dashed to the front door. Moments later they both came rushing back, Nabiki cowering behind her father for protection for the thing.  
  
"Soun! It's me, your old pal Genma!" A deformed lump of black and blue flesh cried happily as it rounded the corner with open arms, a short figure following shortly behind.  
  
"G.. Genma?" Soun tested, it sure sounded like his old buddy.  
  
"oh!" Genma retrieved his glasses from a safety pocket, and placed them on his face. Like magic his face became normal.  
  
"Genma!" Soun cried out and gave his old pal a strong hug, tears spraying from his eyes. "I hardly recognized you!"  
  
"Aw yes, just some training with the boy." Genma sweated.  
  
"Where is Ranma it's been ages!"  
  
A small cough got everyone's attention, Ranko was standing beside her father but seemed a bit shy from the outbreak of emotions. Soun and his daughters admired the 'boy' before them. He was a short slim boy, with short wild hair, almost as wild as its flaming color. His arms seemed to be a bit thin except for the very noticeable muscles that seemed to accent his size, there was no question he was quite strong.  
  
His figure and face where feminine, holding a breath taking beauty but was mellowed with the shy look currently decorating his face. He was for lack of any other word, cute.  
  
"Aw at last!" Soun dived in for a tight hug, causing Ranko to twitch with pain, and her father with nervousness. "So you're Ranma!" Soun smiled happily pulling back from the hug. "Genma, way let us sit and discuses the old times! And let my daughters introduce themselves."  
  
Ranko watched as her father rounded the corner with a nervures smile. She looked back at the tree girls before her, all staring at her in veering degrees of interest, unmistakable she was being checked out.  
  
"I.. I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." She said darting her eyes to the side with a faint blush forming; she had a bad feeling about this.  
  
-=End Chapter 01a=- 


	3. Im not Ranma! 01b

I'm not Ranma!  
  
-=Chapter 01b=-  
  
"I.. I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." Ranko said before looking away with a blush.  
  
Nabiki could barely stop herself from yelling out "He's mine!" but the shy and slightly flushed look of the boy had told her she might scare him off. She looked over as Akane who seemed slightly startled by Ranko, no dought expecting some sort of grammatically challenged jock.  
  
"Oh, no need to be sorry, come this way." Kasumi said sweetly taking Ranko by the wrist and dragging her into the dining room, Nabiki grinned at the bewildered cry he gave off from the suddenness of Kasumi's actions. "Have a seat I'll return with tea."  
  
Nabiki made sure to plant herself right across from Ranko, as Akane sat by her side, both admiring their guest.  
  
"Don't stare too hard." Akane jumped as her sister nudged her in the ribs and brandished a grin. Akane growled at her, but stopped quickly after bring a curious eye from Ranko. She had been staring, at their guest?  
  
"Here we are, Ranma?" Kasumi held out cup of tea which slipped before it could reach Ranko's fingers. She gasped as it fell, but didn't have a chance to continue as Ranko caught it as it tumbled threw the air, up- righting it and not spilling a drop.  
  
"Thank you." Ranko looked down from the astonished stares and sipped some tea. She wasn't used to this sort of attention, if someone wasn't throwing a punch at her, she really didn't know how to react.  
  
Kasumi seemed the first to recover as she set out the rest of the tea, before sitting on the other side of her middle sister. After a short pause Kasumi spoke  
  
"I'm Kasumi Tendo, and theses are my younger sisters, Nabiki, and Akane. We are very pleased to have you as out guest." Ranko shank a bit and sipped at her tea, why the heck did her pop have to wander off and leave her here. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Hey where did you learn that?" Akane broke in, still slightly amazed by the cups rescue.  
  
"The cup?" Ranko blinked.  
  
"Yes, how did you catch it so quickly?" Nabiki added leaning forward on her elbows in interest.  
  
Ranko perked up a bit, and seemed to brighten. Now she was on some even ground. "Well me and pops where passing threw this old monastery, in who knows where. When we discovered the monks had this technique of grabbing snakes in mid strike. Apparently they have a lot of snake problems there. Well pop owed them some money, I helped work it off by removing some of the snakes they had slithering around."  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped. "You weren't bitten where you?"  
  
"Well, a few dozen times, till I got the hang of it."  
  
"A few dozen?" Nabiki sounded skeptical.  
  
Ranko removed her right arm guard showing of quite a few faded wounds, obviously snake bites. "They'll disappear in week or so." She explained as Kasumi took a hold of her arm and examined it closely, the other two sisters also crowding near for a look.  
  
"Um, may I have my arm back?" Ranko asked growing nerves after a few minuets of being examined.  
  
"Theses must have bled a lot" Kasumi said in concern.  
  
"Well, after the first bite, I sort of had to let um bleed." The sisters looked up confused. "They where poisons." Ranko shrugged, then retracted her arm to replace the armguard.  
  
"Then why did you do it?" Akane asked perplexed.  
  
"Pop's owed them money." Ranko shrugged and went back to her tea, starting to feel nervous again.  
  
"Then why didn't your father do it?" Nabiki asked with a stern face.  
  
Ranko fidgeted a bit.  
  
"Well?" Nabiki insisted.  
  
"Nabiki maybe he don't want to answer." Akane broke in with a bit of concern; seeing how nervous Ranko was getting.  
  
"Well if his father owed the money why was Ranma here stuck doing the dirty work? I want to know." Nabiki said with a bit of edge in her voice.  
  
"Nabiki." Kasumi tested, but stopped as Ranko spoke.  
  
"Pop's." Ranko looked down as if she had just been told her puppy had died. "Pops was half a mile away by the time they knew he left. The monks where angry and forced me to remove the snake problem as punishment, for my fathers debts. A week later when I met up with him he had claimed, it was all part of the training." Ranko seemed tremble a bit withheld emotion but showed no sign of letting it out.  
  
"Oh my." Was all Kasumi could manage.  
  
Nabiki was staring at Ranko with an angered scow, not for her but for her father.  
  
Akane seemed to be in a similar state as Ranko. Feeling a slight bit of pity for a boy wasn't normal for her, but she would make an exception, till he proved he was a pervert. All boys where perverts after all.  
  
Ranko felt a bit knotted up inside and decided to change the subject. She didn't like thinking about her trip much. "So, do you know why pops was so insistent on visiting here?" She asked softly, and was rewarded with the tree sisters blinking in unison.  
  
"You mean you don't know why you're here?" Nabiki asked, her anger dissipated, the same for her sisters as they all wore a confused look.  
  
Ranko shook her head.  
  
"Well" Kasumi blushed faintly, and then continued to tell Ranko about the arranged marriage. After she was finished, the room was dowsed in silence.  
  
Ranko blinked, she blinked again. She opened her mouth a bit, then shut it, with a unbelieving face. "M.. marriage!?" She asked, setting her face back to normal.  
  
Kasumi nodded.  
  
"I think he took it well." Nabiki whispered amusidely for her sisters top hear.  
  
"Pops!" Ranko yelled at the top of her lungs, "Get your ass in here, now!" as she jumped to her feet startling the three sisters.  
  
"Ranma what is it?" Came the aggravated voice of her father as he entered the room with his pal Soun. "Your not starting trouble are you?"  
  
"You never told me about no arranged marriage on our way here." She growled low and dangerously.  
  
Genma seemed taken aback and started to sweat profusely. "Um, yes about that. You see it was arranged before your birth and, it sort of slipped my mind. It has been awhile since then!" Genma started to laugh loudly, as he sweated.  
  
"There is no way I'm marring any of them!" Ranko shouted snapping her father out of his nervousness, as he stomped up to her by the opening into the yard.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with us!" Akane shouted as her temper rose, and to think she was pitting him only a moment ago.  
  
"Now you see here boy! This was arranged before you where born and your going to follow threw with it!" Genma commanded towering over his son.  
  
"Akane stay out of this!" Ranko growled, casing the 3 sisters to gasp at the anger plastered on Ranko's face. He no longer looked cute to them; now he looked like a raging inferno of power and strength, now he looked extremely hot with his hair seeming to flap around from some unseen wind, and his body tense ready for an attack.  
  
"I aint following threw with nothing you set up old man!" Ranko spat glaring up at her father.  
  
Nabiki felt her heart skip a beat; she had thought this Ranma was nothing but a pretty boy with some skills. But now seeing the fire he had inside, she could not suppress the hungry look that over took her face. This Ranma, maybe he would bring some life to this boring town, that is if he where to stay.  
  
"It not a choice boy! You will do as I say!" Genma losing control, threw a punch at his son, who dodged it easily.  
  
"I aint listening to you old man!" Ranko yelled as she jumped back and went for a low roundhouse, which was easily evaded.  
  
"I think its long over due for you to learn to respect your elders!" Genma cried as he sent a significantly faster punch at Ranko catching her in the abdomen and sending her flying into the backyard.  
  
"Have to do better then that, pops!" Ranko cried out happily, landing easily, looking unaffected by the attack.  
  
Genma charged her and delivered a combo of punches and kicks at blinding speed, but Ranko seemed to dodge them without care and returned her own.  
  
"This whole thing stinks! Why the heck do I have to marry um anyway?" She growled as her kick caught her father in mid attack and sent him slamming into the barrier wall, cracking it slightly.  
  
"Because its on your honor!" Genma barked and dove in for another attack. Slamming Ranko into the tree near the koi pond, causing it to shake madly.  
  
Meanwhile the Tendo family stood on the walkway starring in shock.  
  
"Father, was your friend always like this?" Kasumi asked worriedly as Genma was attempting to drown his son below a large rock in the pond.  
  
"Oh yes!" Soun cried tears of happiness spraying in every direction. "It reminds me of the old days when me and Genma ran side by side with master! Always devising a new plan to rid ourselves of him. Oh how I miss thoughts days!"  
  
"Wow, looks like you found one boy you shouldn't fight Akane." Nabiki whistled, impressed with the acrobatic display of marshal arts she was witnessing.  
  
"He's not that good." Akane said miffed until Ranko got a decent hit in on his father, rocketing him nearly 20 feet into the barrier wall again. Akane tried to hide her unease, Nabiki just smirked as her.  
  
"Do you think we sound stop them father?" Kasumi asked as the battle continued to move steadily towards her flower garden.  
  
"Oh don't worry! They will tire themselves out shortly. Let's go inside and wait shawl we?" Soun herded his family in and shut the flimsy paper door that did little to filter out the sound of battle raging outside.  
  
"Kasumi dear, could you start dinner? I'm sure they will be famished by the time they finish."  
  
"Of course father" Kasumi beamed brightly, a little twitch at the corner of her lips as she heard the crash and shatter of one of her flower pots.  
  
"Akane, Nabiki, sit down." Soun directed them to the table.  
  
"Father?" Akane asked.  
  
"So what do you two think of Ranma and his father?" Soun seemed so genuinely happy Akane decided not to go with what her first thoughts where to say. She was still angry at being snaped at by Ranko.  
  
"Well, he seems. ok." Akane was looking for words.  
  
"Nabiki?" Soun beamed.  
  
"Well." Nabiki thought a moment. "I find his shy side a bit cute, but that this whole angry side is just so hot! And he's very skilled; it makes me wonder what else can do with his hands."  
  
"Nabiki!" Akane yelled with a terrible blush.  
  
"Kidding, sis, kidding." Nabiki played innocent. "Really sis you have to lighten up."  
  
"It's settled then!" Soun smiled causing both his daughters to blink. "Nabiki you will be Ranma's fiancée."  
  
"Hay wait don't I get a say in this!" Akane complained, causing Nabiki's eyebrow to rise.  
  
"What, you want dibs on him too sis?" Akane started mouthing something then stammered.  
  
"W..why would I want to marry him anyway! He's probably a pervert like all the rest."  
  
"Never know till you ask." Nabiki smiled. "Well if you're not interested I'm more then willing to take him."  
  
"Akane?" Soun asked, looking for an answer.  
  
Akane tried to think of something to say, she didn't know why she was thinking about it at all. "Have him; I don't want a fiancée!" She barked angrily.  
  
"Then it's final. Nabiki you will be Ranma's fiancée!" Soun stood up and left the room crying with happiness. "Oh happy days!" Akane flowing close behind, turned up the stairs towards her room, it was easy to see she was in a less then happy mood.  
  
"Ranma Saotome" Nabiki spoke with a soft smile, as if pronouncing the name of some French whine of outstanding stature. She blinked when she heard some tortured cries filter threw the thin walls, and smiled realizing they belonged to Genma. If Ranma's father was anything like the impression she got from earlier, he disserved every hit he took. It made her wonder though.  
  
For a moment when Ranma had told them about being forced to pay his fathers debts, it seemed as if it wasn't something new, something he was quite familiar with but ashamed to talk about. If she had to guess, she suspected that wasn't the first or the last time Ranma had to do such things. Not that she should jump to conclusions, she liked facts, and she was sure she would get them soon.  
  
She stood and stretched before making her way to the stairs, then to her room where she would change into her usual clothing, all the while entertaining ways to best break the news of her engagement to the students of Furinkan high, and get the biggest reaction. Being the Ice Queen had its disadvantages in the relationship department, and it was sure to turn a few heads.  
  
-=End Chapter 01b=- 


	4. Im not Ranma! 01c

I'm not Ranma!  
  
-=Chapter 01c=-  
  
The Tendo's sat quietly around the dinning table along with there slumped and beaten guests. Genma without question was looking the worst for wear, with a deformed head full of lumps and mounds. Ranko though, seemed just to be tired out with no visible signs of damage. Most of the damage had been taken by Genma after their fight outside when he tried to steal some of Ranko's food. Needless to say a duel of the chopsticks ensured, leaving nothing but crumbs in its wake.  
  
"Do you do this every meal?" Akane asked with annoyance casing Ranko to blink. Akane was still mad from being snapped at, not that Ranko knew.  
  
"Absolutely!" Genma fired up, a flaming aura appearing. "One must use every opportunity to train!"  
  
"Just like old times!!" Soun wailed happily.  
  
Kasumi smiled sweetly as she cleared the table of the excess dishes, and disappeared. The fathers also disappeared out into the yard and down the path leading away, probably off to some pub to catch up.  
  
Ranko was once again left with the two youngest Tendo sisters, who where giving her two totally different looks. Akane way giving her an uneasy look while Nabiki, one of... well she didn't know but it made her feel quite uneasy, almost like pry.  
  
Nabiki was overjoyed, it seemed Ranma, even with all his fire he was still shy when left alone with a few girls. She let her grin widen causing him to fidget nervously, looking around the room for a distraction. It also seemed that he and his father where staying. The fight they had held for over an hour in the yard had seemed to convince Ranma to stay. Not that he knew his fiancée was already decided.  
  
"So Ranma, father told us you where on a training trip?" Nabiki asked playing innocent and brandishing a warm smile which seemed to ease Ranko's nerves. She was interested in what information she could pry out of her new fiancée, who knows maybe something profitable will turn up. She was surprised to see a shadow cross her fiancée's face and withdraw into herself.  
  
"Ya, for about ten years." Ranko said looking up with an exasperation Nabiki could easily see was masking underlying sadness, though she noted Akane didn't notice. Her sister had a soft spot for sad stories, but the miffed look she was wearing was all but caring.  
  
"We started the trip when I was 6, visiting places all over Japan. Dojo's, shrines, even bars where brawls where regular. Every once and awhile pop's would discover a new secret, and unbeatable technical, and force me to learn it. He had even found some old book of forbidden techniques. Luckily he gave that up after the technique he tried to teach me failed." Nabiki noticed how Ranko's thoughts seemed to linger on her last words; she would remember to ask him about it later.  
  
"Over the years it became harder to find a training ground we hadn't already visited. So pops decided to start going to the old dangerous closed off ones. He said it was the perfect training environment for anything go's, I still think sparing on that thin wooden beam over a pit of spikes was a bit much." Ranko seemed to perk up.  
  
"Hey you're a marshal artist right?" Ranko asked Akane suddenly, startling her. "You had that gi on earlier." Nabiki raised an eyebrow, where was this going.  
  
"Ya, and don't think because I'm a girl it makes me weak!" Akane barked. Ranko ignored the attitude.  
  
"Wanna spar?"  
  
Akane gaped for a few moments before growling, someone probably told him of that stupid proclamation Kuno made. "Why?" She growled.  
  
"Well.. um I haven't spared with anyone but pops." Ranko explained growing increasingly uneasy at Akane's attitude towards her ever since learning of the arranged marriage. "I thought it would be nice to train with someone else." Ranko looked down uneasily.  
  
Akane seemed to relies she was being too hard on him, but set her face. "It's late. I think I'll get ready for bed." Akane stood and left, leaving Ranko down struck and her sister sighting.  
  
"Don't mind her Ranma, she has boy troubles." Nabiki reassured him, before grinning realizing they where alone. Once again Ranko began to fidget uneasily from her grin.  
  
"So you got a good look around the places when you spared with your father?"  
  
"Yea, but I'm still not sure where me and pops are suppose to stay." Ranko crouched forward a bit his hands on his knees and looked to the side with that same cute flush.  
  
"Kasumi set up the guestroom for you while you where sparing with your father." Nabiki explained. "So have you decided?" she changed the subject.  
  
"Decided?"  
  
"Who you want to marry." Nabiki smirked at Ranko's instant flush and watched him stammer, before finally managing.  
  
"N..no." Nabiki could barely keep herself from laughing at the ridicules face Ranko had, somewhere between embarrassment and panic.  
  
"Well that's ok its already been decided." Nabiki said in amusement before standing. Ranko's eyes nearly popped out of her head in surprise.  
  
"I.. it's not Akane is it?" Ranko looked almost fearful. Nabiki just grinned and let the question hang, and stood motioning Ranko to follow.  
  
"Your rooms up stairs, you're going to have to share with your father for awhile." Nabiki lead her fiancée up the stairs and to his room, he still seemed bewildered. "It's not great, but Kasumi didn't have time to arrange some furnisher." Nabiki pushed Ranko inside.  
  
"Nabiki? Just who is my fiancée?" Ranko turned.  
  
"Me of course" Nabiki grinned and leaned forward giving Ranko a kiss on the lips. "Night." Nabiki shut the door leaving her paralyzed fiancée staring bug-eyed into space. She couldn't help thinking about how fun Ranma was going to be to tease, his shy side was just so exploitable.  
  
-=-  
  
Ranko stood stiffly for about five minutes still feeling the tingle on her lips. Before she seemed to crack and gasp in shock. She had just been kissed by another girl, one that thought she was a boy but another girl none-the-less. Not to mention she was now that girl's fiancée, "Pops is going to pay." She promised darkly a faint aura surrounding her.  
  
She sat down dejected on a laid-out futon, and felt her lips gently; it was her first kiss after all, and it wasn't so unpleasant. "What's with her anyway?!" Ranko complained to the room. She didn't think it was normal to kiss someone the same day you meet them, even if it was an arranged marriage.  
  
"And the way she keeps look at me," Ranko shivered seeing Nabiki's predatory grin "its like she's a cat or something!" Ranko shivered again, she hated cats, they just can't wait to sink their claws into you. There all pretty and purring till you get something they want, then they attack with claws flying.  
  
"arg! This has to be the stupidest idea pops has come up with yet!" She growled as she flopped down on the futon. "I wonder how long I can keep this up before they discover the truth. I'm sure Nabiki is going to be real amused over it." She spoke dryly.  
  
She sighed in relief as she reached below her shirt and unzipped the vest a bit giving her a lot more breathing room. The vest was proving to be a hindrance, when she was sparing with her father she was finding herself short of breath, and lacking in power. "Lets hope Shampoo doesn't figure it out.. if she ever finds us. Don't think id be able to keep up in this stupid thing"  
  
After a few minutes of breathing freely, she decided she would take a bath before turning in. She worked up quite a sweat and it had been so long since she had a proper bath. Bounding to her feat in one swift movement she collected her pack which she assumed Kasumi brought to the room, and removed some sleeping cloths. She shook her head at the large undershirt and boxers in her hands. Her father had insisted she slept in boys clothing, not wanting to take a chance of being stumbled upon by the Amazon.  
  
Zipping her vest back up and cloths in hand, she left the room. She made her way to the first floor, and smiled sweetly to Kasumi who wished her goodnight as they passed on the stairs. It took her a minute or two to get her bearings, but she quickly found the Tendo's bathroom and entered. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor, along with her pants which she kicked lose.  
  
As she deposited her shirt and pants in the hamper she noticed some upper shelves in the change room filled with toiletries, then smacked her forehead. She forgot hers upstairs, not wanting to run back up stairs she decided to check and see if there where any in the bathing area she could barrow. She turned and flung open the bathing screen and froze. Oh no.  
  
There on a stool in the middle of the room, completely nude and currently washing herself with a sponge was, Nabiki. They blinked at each other, the soap suds slowly slipping from Nabiki's body revealing more bare skin. A minute passed as both seemed frozen as to what to do, then Nabiki smiled and made an unmistakable seductive pose. "Care to join me?"  
  
Ranko scream echoed threw the house as she bolted from the bathroom strait to her room where she slammed and locked the door.  
  
Nabiki continued washing herself with a satisfied smirk, the look on her fiancée's face was too rich. She was a bit disappointed, though her fiancée got a good look at her, all she got a good look at was a black vest, some boxer shorts and the brown leather bracers Ranko wore. Nabiki admitted it wasn't a complete loss; at least she could tease him about this for a few months, maybe even turn a profit from it.  
  
Upstairs huddled deep in her futon, Ranko got a great sense of foreboding. "Pop's! You're really going to pay for this!"  
  
-=End Chapter 01c=- 


End file.
